Field sequential color (FSC) display devices output a sequence of single color component fields to display a full-color image frame. For example, an RGB FSC display may first display a red field to display a red component of the pixels of a displayed image, then display a green field to display a green component of the pixels, and then display a blue field to display a blue component of the pixels. The three fields are temporally integrated by the human visual system and observed as a full-color image, rather than the actual succession of red, blue, and green fields.
One approach to reducing visual latency between changes in conditions and displaying corresponding images is to perform a post-rendering transformation of a rendered image that is performed in a significantly reduced amount of time relative to the rendering of the rendered image. For example, an initial image may be rendered based on an early estimate of parameters, and a post-rendering transformation of the initial image may be performed based on a new, more accurate, estimate of the parameters performed shortly before the image is displayed. Latency may be further reduced, and energy demands reduced, by streaming transformed pixel data to a display device as it is being transformed. However, various post-rendering transformation approaches are not well suited for some FSC devices that receive color data in successive color fields. Solutions such as doing a separate full rendering for each color field using a CPU (central processing unit) or GPU (graphics processing unit) add an extra processing step, which increases both power consumption and latency, neither of which is desired. Solutions such as buffering a full RGB field for output as successive red, green, and blue fields require large output buffers increase latency and/or power consumption, neither of which is desired.